


so tired [VID]

by bessyboo



Category: Bon Appétit Test Kitchen (Web Series), Gourmet Makes (Web Series)
Genre: Download Available, Fanvids, Gen, My Little Test Kitchen: Friendship Is Magic, SAVE CLAIRE, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, graphic depictions of chocolate tempering, semi-unironic use of Evanescence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: the pain is just...too real
Relationships: Claire Saffitz/Despair
Comments: 56
Kudos: 201
Collections: Festivids 2019





	so tired [VID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).



> Runs 3:13. Song is "My Immortal" by Evanescence. Made for sisabet for Festivids 2019.
> 
>  **CONTENT NOTES:** someone briefly spits out a piece of candy, graphic depictions of chocolate tempering  
>   
>   
> 

  
Password: _triedsohard_  
[YouTube Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjLLASqcOYY) | [Rebloggable on Tumblr](https://ladybessyboo.tumblr.com/post/190589791954/so-tired-the-pain-is-justtoo-real-made-for)

 **1080p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/BonAppetitGourmetMakesSoTired1080.zip) (ZIP, 119MB)  
**720p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/BonAppetitGourmetMakesSoTired720.zip) (ZIP, 54.4MB)  


#### [(lyrics)](https://genius.com/Evanescence-my-immortal-lyrics)

 _Want to show my vid at a con? See my[transformative works policy](https://bessyboo.dreamwidth.org/79285.html). (Short answer: yes!)_

**Author's Note:**

> Whomst among us WOULDN'T die for Claire Saffitz, truly?
> 
> Okay so fucking FIRST OF ALL, this is absolutely thefourthvine's fault:
> 
> But also lbr, as soon as I saw sisabet was one of the people requesting Gourmet Makes I knew this was happening, I KNEW she would appreciate the dual ironic/earnest use of this song /o\
> 
> I thought the good dogs was as close as I'd ever cut it to Festivids Go Live, but it turns out that this vid was like "lol bitch u thought" because I am That Bitch who must have THE FANCY CREDITS!! so this one snuck in with a cool hour and a half left 'til the deadline, lolsob. (I THOUGHT about breaking out AfterEffects, but it was after 6AM and good sense kicked in and I decided to just do it with the title and not the rest of the credits, so I said YOLO and just made do with my graphics editor and keyframes in Vegas. Also, my SINCEREST 'fuck you' to BA for having a custom hand-drawn logo and not using an actual font that I can just download, the bastards.)
> 
> Thanks to thefourthvine, beethechange, and platinumvampyr for audiencing/cheerleading, and to my poor roommate waitforhightide who has genuine traumatic teenage associations with the song and yet did not move out while I was vidding this <3


End file.
